


Морфин

by littleshiver



Series: I am machine [24]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver
Summary: Морфин — лекарственное средство наркотического воздействия, применяется в медицине для снятия особенно сильных болей. В наркологической практике применяется как переходный препарат для лечения зависимости (грубо говоря, с героина человека «пересаживают» на морфин, а с морфина он уже может слезть самостоятельно).





	Морфин

Зависимость осознаешь не сразу.

Все начинается с шутки, легкой авторской ремарки: «Да и вообще, всем своим видом он напоминал скорее торчка, нежели представителя респектабельного семейства». Дальше — хуже.

Зависимость прокрадывается в твои вены, в твою жизнь, обвивает цепкими пальцами и присваивает. Зависимость говорит: «Ты мой», крадет у тебя вечер, день, годы.

Зависимость — это твоя плата за отсутствие боли.

Очень скоро в твоей жизни отсутствие боли начинает ассоциироваться и с отсутствием жизни. И без своей зависимости ты становишься никем.

Алкоголь.

Ты пьешь много и часто. Пьешь по любому поводу и вообще без него. Шутишь, словно оправдываешься: «Зачем нужен повод, если есть бутылка?»

Друзья смеются вместе с тобой и над тобой, присоединяются, конечно, умирают от похмелья на следующее утро, зарекаются брать в рот хоть полкапли и, разумеется, снова пьют. Но они пьют раза три-четыре в месяц, а ты — каждый день. И когда они хмелеют от трех глотков виски, а тебя не уносит даже от сочетания абсента с джином, тебе просто становится скучно.

Трава.

— В солнечной Калифорнии, — начинаешь ты шутливо и тут же поправляешь себя со смешком, — то есть, в бывшей Калифорнии, когда там еще было солнце, в самом начале века, можно было купить траву в медицинских целях, совершенно легально, на правах лечащегося пациента. В аптеке на каждом углу.

— Брехня! — возмущается Стив. Он младше тебя на пару лет, но вечно лезет в компанию.

— Да ладно! — Томаш вот наоборот изумленно охает, сгорая от восторга, и ты внезапно чувствуешь себя вожаком этой маленькой стаи.

— Конечно, Руди у нас все знает, он же сам такой старичок, что, небось, видел эту лавочку своими глазами, — ехидничая, красотка Клара закидывает тощие ладони Рудольфу на плечи, но от нее разит дешевым парфюмом и перегаром, поэтому её руки оказываются самым небрежным образом скинуты в сторону.

Да и что вообще эта крашеная пигалица понимает? То ли дело — Томаш.

Именно Томаш потом зовет тебя к себе и достает пакетик с травой из-под кровати. Именно Томаш впервые касается тебя, и это не вызывает желания отскочить подальше. Томаш откуда-то знает, что тебя может утащить от простого поглаживания по затылку. Особенно, если так перебирать пряди. Именно Томаш говорит «Хочешь?» и неуверенно-неловко опускает ладонь тебе на поясницу, и, нервно сглатывая, ведет чуть ниже. Именно Томашу ты не отказываешь.

И это приводит тебя к самому худшему.

Люди.

Штефан любит быстро и сильно. Штефан любит медленно и почти ласково. Штефан любит если не тебя, то уж точно то, насколько ты можешь быть хорош. Большего тебе не надо. Главное — Штефан не задает глупых вопросов. Он бесконечный эгоист, поэтому удовольствие партнера — часть его собственного удовольствия. С ним не может быть хуже, чем «очень хорошо». С ним вообще всегда идеально.

И совершенно невыносимо без него.

Рудольф смеется над собой.

За короткие тридцать лет он успел спиться, подсесть на траву, заделаться медикаментозным наркоманом, но его морфином* всегда были и остаются люди.

_Зависимость — это бесконечное падение._

Руди обещает себе остановиться каждый чертов раз. Когда умирает от похмелья, когда закидывает очередную таблетку десцидола, когда просыпается в постели придавленный тяжелым, теплым Штефаном и говорит себе, что еще пять минут можно поваляться перед ежедневными сборами на работу.

_Проблема в том, что падаешь ты всегда только один раз._

**Author's Note:**

> Морфин — лекарственное средство наркотического воздействия, применяется в медицине для снятия особенно сильных болей. В наркологической практике применяется как переходный препарат для лечения зависимости (грубо говоря, с героина человека «пересаживают» на морфин, а с морфина он уже может слезть самостоятельно).


End file.
